Moment
by LovelyMasoka
Summary: They all knew this would happen someday, just not that it would be so early. Tomoe/Nanami.


I wanted to do a Nanami death fic to go along with "Late" one about Tomoe. Tho I think I decided to give it something hopeful. XD I like how it came out so I hope everyone does too!

Thank you for reading!

(c) Julietta Suzuki

* * *

They knew this day would come at some point, she was a God except that had, regrettably, not granted her immorality of a one. Which, knowing Nanami she didn't mind at all, she was always a human woman first and it was something they knew would happen in the future, Tomoe and Mizuki had started to prepare themselves for this reality, but it was always far off in the future.

They didn't expect it to happen when she was so young, only in her early thirties. But it seemed her own family's curse had caught up to her.

She coughed, smiling as Tomoe brought another warm towel to press against her head. Things had happened so fast, a cold that didn't seem to go away as the months passed. But she ignored it, there was always so much to do. She had more than enough patrons coming every day, Mizuki and Tomoe writing prayers down so she could look at them at night, and having a young child, a girl, only a year old in the shrine didn't help much at all.

In all the chaos Nanami still loved it, even now bedridden she tried to do her work; which made Tomoe chastise her, telling her she needed to rest that they could do it for now.

She had grown weaker, her coughs worse to the point blood had come up. In which Nanami, up until then had been in the hospital, but was now able to stay home and rest. Tomoe had thought this was a good sign, but Nanami seemed to have come to some kind of acceptance that he didn't want to dwell on at that moment.

"Tomoe?" her voice hoarse as he helped her up, it was time to eat. Tomoe smiled at her but didn't reply as he set the tray over her lap and started to lay out her medicine. Nanami coughed again, but has reached out grabbing his kimono sleeve like a child. "Tomoe." Here was more urgency in her voice this time as he looked at her, her brown eyes glassy with tears.

He removed the tray to the side, turning towards her giving his full attention. "Yes, Nanami?" his voice soft, gentle almost. All of this was too much like déjà vu, almost like fate was playing a trick on him again, but there was no dragon eye this time for him to take.

Nanami touched his face, his own expression solemn as she finally closed her eyes and started to cry, opening them again as she whispered an "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry." She repeated over and over again, grabbing the front of his Kimono robe, her nails digging into the fabric. Her voice hoarse and choking with tears, Tomoe moved his hands up, grabbing her shoulders.

"Shut up, Nanami." His voice firm, more firm and harsh then what felt like years to Nanami as she snapped up looking at him. His purple eyes narrowed, but no anger was in them as he stared at her, only sadness which made Nanami's chest tighten more. She had failed, she had forgotten what Mikage, what others, Tomoe himself had warned her about! And now she was going to do what she never wanted to do, leave him again.

Leave their child, just like how her own mother left her.

She felt herself be laid back down, Tomoe hovered over her slightly. Their eyes connecting, he still looked so young, but with his own magic made himself look older, for her or his comfort she wasn't sure. Or maybe Nanami was just finally seeing him with older eyes, eyes that could see every imperfection, knew everything he had did and said, all flaws and good things.

His voice was thick with emotion, she knew he was holding back, he always did that with her. Maybe if she was healthier she could tease him, ask him, but that wasn't the moment now as he spoke. "Just shut up, Nanami. It's not your fault, don't be a fool and over react and take all the responsibility onto yourself." Nanami nodded as he pressed his forehead against hers. She smiled, her hands reaching up and touching the sides of his face, and then cupping it.

It been too long since they kissed.

It was slow, lingering and full of sadness and regret, but it deepened as she felt him slowly press himself onto of her, she didn't mind the heat or the weight, it felt nice to feel normal, if just then, as his arms framed around her head, his breath warm against hers as she opened her mouth, her hands moving up and grabbing his hair.

Then the baby started to cry through the monitor. It caused them to stiffen, and move slowly away as he gave an annoyed look, she laughed, smiling as she watched him get up and go see how the baby was. Nanami sighed, her chest hurt as she took in her breath.

All of it seemed like a dream, was she finally going to wake up in that old apartment, yakuza banging on her door, with no money to give and her father gone, with no care in the world. Is this really how it was going to end?

She didn't regret a thing.

She opened her eyes to the sound of babbling as Tomoe walked in, the squirming child on his hip, he looked annoying but softened as Nanami was able to sit up on her own, her arms reaching out as he handed the child to her. Nanami smiled, holding her child close to her, snuggling her as she felt Tomoe sit next to her, his hand on top of her head doing a soft petting motion.

Nothing could take this moment away from her.


End file.
